


the world's greatest detective

by The3rdTrumpeteer



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Character Study, also backstory headcanon?, angus's parents aren't terrible people, another character study of sorts, but they don't really care about their son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The3rdTrumpeteer/pseuds/The3rdTrumpeteer
Summary: Angus McDonald had parents, but he didn't need them.Then, Angus McDonald didn't have parents.





	the world's greatest detective

Angus McDonald had always been a fairly independent child. He was the World’s Greatest Detective, after all, and the World’s Greatest Detective couldn’t have someone holding his hand every step of the way if he wanted anyone to take him seriously. But he was still a child, and most children need their parents.

Angus had to stop needing his parents a long time ago.

His mother and father never approved of his sleuthing, said it was “too dangerous”, and that he “should be doing something else with his time”, something that benefited the family. They had a reputation to uphold, and detectives were not part of that reputation. But Angus couldn’t just turn off his brain. Couldn’t turn off his proclivity for solving mysteries, his talent for finding just the right clue to crack the case. So Angus did something that he didn’t really do that often, even when he got older. He defied those who were in charge of him.

The mysteries only got bigger, and eventually Angus’s parents all but gave up on him. His father sent him to his grandfather’s with a box of silverware and a stern warning to “do what he was told and keep to himself”, to not talk to strangers. But then Angus got a message from the Rockport City Council, and it was too good of a mystery to pass up, and it was right on the way to his grandfather’s, on the very train his father bought him a ticket to ride.

And then those three adventurers boarded the train, with their lack of poise and (frankly ridiculous, if Angus thought about it) fake names, and suddenly Angus was thrown into a whole new mystery that he knew he just had to solve.

It wasn’t hard to connect the three adventurers and those strange bracers they wore on their arms to a conspiracy Angus had been following for months before the murder on the Rockport Limited. And right when he got close to cracking the case, he was approached by a woman with white hair and a solemn expression, and she had a short assistant with her who didn’t speak, and both of them wore the same bracers on their arms as the three adventurers on the train, and Angus knew he had gotten too close to solving the mystery.

But the woman and her assistant didn’t try to hurt him, like he thought they might, like others did when he uncovered something he wasn’t supposed to. Instead, the woman offered him a job, one where he could use his abilities and help others on a wider scale than the next town over. Angus accepted immediately.

His dad had always told him not to talk to strangers, but the World’s Greatest Detective had to talk to strangers if he wanted a chance at solving anything. And talking to strangers gave him a few of the closest friends he would ever make and a job that would eventually end with him helping to save the world.

When Angus took the job as a seeker at the Bureau of Balance, he didn’t much care what his parents would think; he had stopped caring about that a long time ago.

He didn’t know that his parents wouldn’t think about it at all because they wouldn’t remember their son taking a job.

They wouldn’t remember their son.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: @whatamirolling


End file.
